<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Эпидемия by Jasherk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095209">Эпидемия</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk'>Jasherk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Bucky Barnes, But they will become, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship/Love, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Steve and Bucky weren't lovers, Top Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: "Мир после второго Щелчка полон проблем, главная из них — вернувшиеся что-то принесли с собой, через какое-то время их близкие начинают рассыпаться пеплом. Единственная надёжная прививка – постоянный близкий контакт с вернувшимся, в идеале — секс. После всех лет молчаливого юста Баки понимает, что должен спасти Стива во что бы то ни стало.<br/>Можете описать и другую ситуацию, когда Баки не испытывает (или не осознает) романтических чувств к Стиву, но не видит иного способа его обезопасить, т.е. "трахнись или умри", заявщик тоже будет счастлив))<br/>Конечно, ХЭ для старбакса)<br/>(простите, совсем без стекла заявщик не умеет)"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Эпидемия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/gifts">Xlamushka</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Спустя почти два месяца с начала массовой эпидемии, когда власти, наконец, признали ее существование, новой загадочной болезни было присвоено режущее слух название «Пыль».</p><p>Многие обвиняли в ней вернувшихся после щелчка, но по факту, как раз они не были подвержены ей вообще. С начала эпидемии и до сих пор среди вернувшейся половины человечества не было выявлено ни одного случая. А вот те, кто уцелели в первый раз, массово погибали. Без причины.</p><p>А впрочем, возможно, реакция на болезнь оказалась настолько замедленной и неэффективной еще и потому, что первыми погибшими от нее стали одинокие люди, отшельники и затворники, не сообщившие никому о своем состоянии, пока от их тел не остались лишь кучки постепенно разлетевшейся пыли.</p><p>Когда появились первые обратившиеся к врачам с жалобами на снижение чувствительности отдельных участков кожи, все нарастающую слабость, отсутствие аппетита и общее недомогание, медики, наконец, смогли составить картину болезни.</p><p>«Пыль» не была вирусной инфекцией. Она возникала в тканях тела не исчезавших людей будто из ниоткуда и постепенно убивала их участок за участком. Занимало это от недели до двадцати восьми дней.</p><p>Лекарства от этого не было.</p><p>То есть было, но не совсем лекарство.</p><p>Среди тех, кто воссоединился с пропавшими членами семьи, случаев заражения практически не наблюдалось, а те, что возникали, почти не прогрессировали. А зачастую больные полностью исцелялись.</p><p>Люди хотели жить. Они бросились к тем, кто вернулся. Семьи сплотились, как никогда раньше. Организации стремительно набирали обратно в штат сокращенных после щелчка работников, возвращать которым рабочие места как-то не рвались раньше. Одиноко живущие граждане готовы были пускать в свои дома и квартиры чуть ли не бомжей, если те были из числа исчезнувших на пять лет.</p><p>Мир охватила новая ненормальная истерия рукопожатий, объятий, поцелуев, жадной несдержанной плотской любви.</p><p>Потому что единственным способом защиты от «Пыли» были физические контакты с вернувшимися. И чем серьезнее была эта связь, тем надежнее защита.</p><p>Сэм первым сорвался из лишь частично пока восстановленной базы Мстителей и снова переселился к своей живущей в Гарлеме маме.</p><p>Следующей уехала Ванда, сама предложившая Пеппер, что может пожить у нее и Морган. Женщинам всегда было легче обниматься и проще держаться за руки, помогать друг другу с прическами.</p><p>Семья Клинта звала к себе Беннера, но Брюс упорно снова и снова отказывал им. Будто бросал «Пыли» вызов попробовать одолеть Халка. Будто не очень и рвался одержать над болезнью верх.</p><p>Когда однажды утром после душа Стив обнаружил у себя на бедре нечувствительное серое пятно размером с десятицентовую монету, он не сразу поверил, что так может быть.</p><p>Он ведь был, как Халк. Он ничем не болел после сыворотки. Его тело выталкивало из себя пули, сращивало кости и затягивало осколочные ранения. До сих пор он всерьез считал себя неуязвимым для нахлынувшей эпидемии.</p><p>Когда на завтраке он задумчиво ковырял вилкой блинчики, пытаясь заставить себя положить в рот хоть кусочек, сидевший напротив Баки, уже разделавшийся со своей порцией, решительно отложил свои приборы и сказал:</p><p>— Стив, я спрошу прямо. Это то, что я думаю? У тебя «Пыль»?</p><p>Стив поморщился.</p><p>— Пока рано сгущать краски. Ты же знаешь, сыворотка Эрскина вылечила меня от астмы, гепатита и еще кучи всего. Она несколько раз спасала меня от отравления газом и ядами. Думаю, просто надо дать ей время, чтобы справиться.</p><p>— Стив, — Баки шумно выдохнул и закрыл лицо ладонью. — Не будь идиотом.</p><p>— Ты даже не представляешь себе всех возможностей сыворотки Эрскина, — нахмурился Стив, отчасти не в силах не дать втянуть себя в спор.</p><p>— Конечно. Откуда мне знать? — Баки всплеснул руками. — Мне-то досталась подделка Золы. Годится только для того, чтобы не сдохнуть в сраной криокамере.</p><p>— Бак, извини, — разом остыл Стив.</p><p>Баки тоже несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь, потом прямо спросил:</p><p>— Где? Покажи мне.</p><p>— Не за столом, — ответил Стив, и Баки чуть удивленно и одновременно встревожено поднял брови.</p><p>Они убрали посуду в посудомойку и пошли в спальню Стива.</p><p>— Давай уже, ты как первый раз при мне раздеваешься, — поторопил его Баки, когда, расстегнув ремень джинсов, Стив ненадолго замешкался.</p><p>— Ну, мы уже с тобой не подростки, — фыркнул в ответ Стив.</p><p>— Да, мы два деда, которым тем более нечего стесняться, — надавил Баки. — Снимай трусы.</p><p>— Все не настолько серьезно, — пробормотал Стив и, приспустив джинсы, показал Баки пятно.</p><p>— О, черт, — Баки опустился перед ним на колени, чтобы ближе рассмотреть пораженное место. — Херово, Стив. По всем признакам это оно.</p><p>— Да я уже понял, — тихо признал Стив.</p><p>Баки поднял ладонь, потянулся к его ноге, но сначала вопросительно заглянул в лицо:</p><p>— Можно?</p><p>— Если ты не против, — сглотнув, ответил Стив.</p><p>Баки накрыл ладонью пятно и кожу вокруг него.</p><p>Его рука была такой теплой, жесткой. Большой, как когда-то в детстве. Когда-то невыразимо давно, когда можно было невинно касаться друг друга сколько захочешь. Когда тело Стива было еще слишком чисто и целомудренно, чтобы неподобающим образом реагировать на стоящего перед ним на коленях лучшего друга. На заботливую нежность его прикосновений. На взгляд взволнованных серых глаз снизу вверх.</p><p>— Все, хватит, Бак. Дай мне надеть джинсы, — Стив торопливо наклонился, чтобы натянуть штаны, чуть не стукнувшись лбами с резко отпрянувшим Баки.</p><p>— Прости, — Баки осторожно положил обе руки себе на колени, так странно и очевидно неудобно — ладонями вверх. — Прости, Стив. Я просто беспокоюсь за тебя. Я ведь могу помочь. Я ведь тоже... вернувшийся. — Баки заглянул ему в лицо и улыбнулся как-то криво и пристыженно. — И я уже здесь. — Он неуверенно, рвано пожал плечами.</p><p>— Бак, — Стив смотрел на него, каждый миг ощущая, насколько это неправильно: разговаривать со все еще стоящим перед ним на коленях Баки, нависая над ним сверху. — Ты самый близкий мне человек. Ты уже рядом со мной. Я думаю, нам этого хватит.</p><p>«Я никогда не потребую от тебя того, что для тебя тяжело», — добавил про себя Стив.</p><p>Он слишком хорошо помнил, как каждый раз испуганно замирало, застывало плечо Баки под его ладонью. Каким напряженным было его тело во время их редких объятий.</p><p>— Стив! — чуть не вскрикнул Баки и схватил его за руку, повернув предплечье.</p><p>Чуть выше запястья Стива россыпью родинок тускло выделялись серые пятнышки.</p><p>— Вот черт, — только и сумел сказать Стив и сел на кровать.</p><p>Пока они в четыре глаза тупо смотрели на руку Стива, больше дюжины крошечных точек усыпало ее вверх к внутренней стороне локтя. Более мелкие пятнышки на глазах слипались друг с другом становясь все отчетливее и больше.</p><p>— Стив, я позвоню Сэму, — отчаянно и тихо сказал Баки, доставая из заднего кармана телефон. — Пусть он приедет. И пусть, черт возьми, привезет тебе шлюху из вернувшихся...</p><p>— Бак!</p><p>— Ладно, блядь, пусть привезет тебе любую твою преданную фанатку из вернувшихся, которая с тобой ляжет, — левой рукой пытаясь найти номер Сэма в телефонной книге, правой Баки притянул зараженную руку Стива к себе и, наклонившись, прижался прямо к пятнам щекой. Закрыл глаза. — Если тебе невыносимо, чтобы это был я, давай сделаем так. Просто, ради бога, умоляю тебя, Стив, позволь нам это сделать!</p><p>— Бак, не звони, — Стив мог ногой выбить у него телефон, но вместо этого опустил вторую ладонь на щеку Баки, не пытаясь оттолкнуть его, а, наоборот, мягким поглаживанием прижав ближе. — Пожалуйста, не звони никому. Мне не... невыносимо. Я... если ты позволишь... просто обнять. Я не попрошу больше. Только обнять, как раньше. Я не зайду дальше этого. Не попрошу тебя... лечь со мной. После всего, что с тобой было.</p><p>Баки тихо усмехнулся и, повернув голову, легко поцеловал Стиву запястье.</p><p>— После всего, что со мной было, я благодарен даже за то, что ты не брезгуешь касаться меня. Я понимаю. Я сам... не попрошу большего. Никогда. Просто позволь помочь тебе.</p><p>— Что. Ты. Сказал? — с всколыхнувшейся внутри знакомой яростью взвился Стив и буквально кинулся к Баки на пол, теряя всякий контроль схватил его за плечи обеими руками. — Я никогда не брезговал касаться тебя. Вернуть тебя было... Черт! Да, ты мое гребанное счастье. Ты мое гребанное все! Ты мое все, Бак!</p><p>Стив сообразил, что кричит, и только тут почувствовал, как знакомо, как страшно Баки дрожит в его руках. Но не разжал хватки.</p><p>— Я не смогу быть для тебя таким, как был раньше, — не поднимая лица, тихо произнес Баки. — Я... Стив. Я уже не тот. — Баки коротко невесело улыбнулся. — Я не красивый, не веселый... Я...</p><p>— Ты — Баки, — твердо ответил Стив. — Мне нужен Баки. И только Баки. Мой Баки. Каким бы ты ни был, ты — это ты. И ты все, что мне нужно.</p><p>Стив сам не заметил, как они оплели друг друга руками, прижимая так пугающе крепко. Баки зарылся лицом ему в плечо, а сам Стив уткнулся ему в волосы.</p><p>Их тела внезапно сложились как парные части пазла. Сложились идеально и правильно.</p><p>— Но почему тогда ты..? — начал Баки и не закончил вопроса, крепко сжимая футболку Стива у него на спине.</p><p>Быть честным — так до конца. Рубить — так с плеча.</p><p>— Я тебя хочу, Бак. Физически. В смысле секса. Половой связи. Интимной, — признал Стив, ощутив вдруг такую же легкость, как когда прыгал с огромной высоты. Свободу и готовность удариться о землю с размаху.</p><p>— О, боже, придурок, — Баки против ожидания засмеялся с таким облегчением, что Стив отчетливо понял, что не разобьется на этот раз. Баки поймает его. Как всегда. — Ты мог сказать мне давным давно. Сраный боже. Дебил. Святоша чертов. Ханжа. Придурок. Стив сраный Роджерс! Вообще слепой!</p><p>— Ты не давал мне повода думать, что мне есть на что надеяться, — тая в крепком объятии Баки, и в то же время не в силах не сердиться на него, отбрил Стив. — К тебе невозможно было подойти из-за дамочек.</p><p>— Черт, блин, ну да, я сам виноват. Моя вина, — легко сдался Баки и, расцепив объятия, снова усадил Стива на кровать. — Какого черта я трусил? Надо было просто прийти к тебе, снять штаны и наклониться над койкой. Боже, Стив, мы оба с тобой дебилы. Сколько времени мы упустили!</p><p>От возникшей у него в воображении сцены, Стиву кровь прилила к шее и лицу, стало тяжело дышать. В джинсах сделалось невыносимо тесно.</p><p>Баки явно заметил. Неуловимо чувственно потянулся, не вставая с колен, и придвинулся ближе. Раздвинул Стиву ноги. Положил руки на ремень, по-прежнему будто спрашивая разрешения.</p><p>— А впрочем, я могу сделать так и сейчас, — более низким голосом предложил он. — Сначала, экстренно оказать тебе помощь ртом. Потом найти какую-нибудь смазку, подготовить себя и встать на четвереньки. Тебе нравится такой план? Или хочешь добавить что-нибудь от себя? Пару пальцев? Пару яиц? Один член? Я полностью открыт для предложений.</p><p>Стив поймал его щеки ладонями и наклонился вперед:</p><p>— Я хочу сначала поцеловать тебя. С языком. В рот. По-настоящему. Можно? — спросил он. — А потом уже разберемся с логистикой. Насколько далеко ты дашь мне зайти.</p><p>Баки, будто не веря, нервно облизнул губы и посмотрел прямо в глаза.</p><p>— Можно, — очень тихо ответил он. — Можно. В рот. С языком. — Он прикрыл глаза, мечтательный и поплывший. Будто не до конца проснувшийся или пьяный. Такой знакомый, такой любимый. Такой родной. — А потом — до корня. Можешь ебать... в смысле, зайти. В смысле, зайти до корня. Я тебе дам. Дам, что захочешь.</p><p>«Я так давно люблю тебя, Баки». Стив не знал, принято ли такое говорить во время уже почти что секса, когда партнер расстегивал на тебе штаны и стаскивал их вместе с трусами. Насколько вообще уместно говорить о любви, после того, как они обсуждали члены, минет и еблю в задницу. Стив никогда не притворялся, что силен в подобных вещах. Он был не очень-то подкован для этого. Поэтому он поймал Баки за подбородок и снова притянул его лицо к себе, а потом так и сказал:</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, Баки.</p><p>Без уточнений, деталей и подробностей. Без страшных клятв и сожалений о потерянном времени.</p><p>А потом поцеловал Баки в губы.</p><p>Он не ждал, будет ли это так же, как с женщинами. Он вообще ни о чем не думал. Просто это был Баки. Просто это был его невыразимо красивый и порочный, грешный, влажный, чувственный рот Стив хотел целовать всегда. Хотел целовать, когда он стал циничным и жестким, скорбным и горьким. Хотел целовать его просто потому что это был рот Баки.</p><p>И все же это ощущалось не так, как с женщинами. Баки тихо рвано застонал в поцелуй, толкнулся навстречу языком. Вцепился в волосы Стива обеими руками, прижимая его голову еще ближе к себе.</p><p>Стив не понял, сколько времени это продолжалось. Они забыли обо всем. Забыли, как и почему это начали. И просто не могли перестать. Не могли остановиться. Присосались друг к другу, утопились друг в друге, смешались, как краски.</p><p>Упавший на прикроватный коврик телефон зазвонил как нельзя некстати.</p><p>Баки застонал уже откровенно. Возмущенно и расстроено в то же время. И мягко отстранился, продолжая уже невинно касаться губ Стива своими губами.</p><p>— Барнс, — на удивление спокойно произнес он в трубку. И через пару секунд: — Нет, Сэм, я не собирался звонить тебе. Видимо, случайно нажал вызов. Нет, я не вешаю тебе лапшу на уши. У меня все в порядке. Я со Стивом. Хочешь он подтвердит?</p><p>— Сэм, извини. Прости, что дернули, — громко произнес Стив в протянутый ему динамик мобильника.</p><p>— Слышал? Успокоился? Отстанешь теперь? — почти угрожающе спросил Баки и ответил на неслышный вопрос Сэма. — Ничем важным. У нас наша стариканская фишка: утро сплоченности и наверстывания упущенного. Малолеткам младше ста не понять. Нужен другой жизненный опыт.</p><p>— Не ревнуй, — сказал Стив, когда Баки положил трубку.</p><p>— Я не ревную, — фыркнул Баки и, придвинувшись обратно, умело обхватил член Стива ладонью. — Это же не он собирается отсосать тебе.</p><p>Стив счастливо засмеялся, ощущая внутри так много нежности к Баки, что не представлял, как ему выразить это, кроме как снова зарывшись пальцами в его волосы.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, — снова повторил он.</p><p>— И я люблю тебя, Стив, — совсем тихо, уязвимо и мягко ответил Баки. Несколько раз быстро моргнул и, наклонившись к паху Стива, целенаправленно наделся ртом на его член.</p><p>Стиву было сто с лишним лет, но стоило Баки начать сосать, скользить вверх-вниз по его члену жадным и влажным ртом, лаская языком и сильными пальцами, и Стив не продержался и пары минут. Как подросток.</p><p>Баки вздрогнул всем телом, снова на миг застыв, закрывшись, когда Стив кончил, но тут же будто очнулся и принялся с отчаянной жадностью вытягивать из Стива его оргазм. Сосать, лизать, глотать его семя.</p><p>— А ты быстрый, — сказал он, отстранившись. — Решил не тянуть резину.</p><p>— Так обязательно было комментировать? — расслабленно улыбнулся Стив и утянул Баки к себе на кровать. Уложил его прямо на себя. Накрыл рукой пах. — Покажи мне, как тебе нравится. Чтоб я не ошибся, — попросил он. — Я хочу этому научиться. Чтоб тебе было приятно.</p><p>— Не торопись. Передохни. Мы можем никуда не спешить. И перепробовать все основательно и без спешки, — Баки осторожно потерся о его ладонь крепко стоящим под джинсами членом. — Мы все успеем. — Он вдруг перевернул и внимательно осмотрел левое предплечье Стива, которое едва ощутимо зудело и чуть чесалось там, где еще несколько минут назад проступали тусклые язвы. Их больше не было. Баки с облегчением выдохнул и ткнулся Стиву носом в плечо. — Слава богу. Тебе уже лучше. Слава богу, Стив, получилось. Это работает. Ну или... — Баки склонил голову к плечу и тепло осторожно улыбнулся, — или твоя сыворотка, наконец, сама разобралась. Как ты говорил.</p><p>Стив толкнул его в плечо и перекатил, подмяв под себя, придавил к кровати и уткнулся лбом в лоб, носом в нос.</p><p>— Не дури, мы оба знаем, что сыворотка здесь ни при чем, — почти резко оборвал его Стив. — Это сделал ты. Мне помог ты. К черту, Баки, нам незачем это отрицать. Ты считаешь, я буду стыдиться этого? Стану скрывать? Прикрываться сывороткой? Меня спас ты!</p><p>— Стив, — еле слышно выдохнул Баки, прямо глядя ему в глаза.</p><p>Он вдруг показался Стиву таким беззащитным, почти напуганным его криком. Растерявшимся.</p><p>— Ты спас меня, родной, — смягчаясь, повторил Стив и совсем легко поцеловал Баки в губы. — Я могу спасать демократию, человечество, Землю и вселенную, но меня всегда спасал ты. Самый шикарный парень всего квартала. Гребанный сердцеед, — Стив не удержался и собственнически укусил Баки в шею, заставив тихо радостно застонать. — Теперь ты от меня не уйдешь.</p><p>— Не уйду, — подтвердил Баки и завозился, расстегивая свои штаны и неуклюже выерзывая из них. — И как твой персональный спаситель, я всерьез рекомендую серьезную и основательную профилактику.</p><p>— Если ты имеешь в виду ту, что включает в себя смазку и более углубленное взаимодействие, я только «за», — засмеялся Стив, с ликованием во всем теле потираясь своим членом о теплый, твердый, такой желанный член Баки.</p><p>— В нашем деле очень важен и оральный, и ректальный прием... ммм... препаратов, — ответил Баки. — Подход здесь требуется серьезный, — Баки жадно задышал и снова застонал в голос, когда Стив просунул руку между их телами и аккуратно сжал в горсти его мошонку, дурея от вседозволенности. — Думаю, сначала я тебе сам покажу, как это делается. А потом... ты мне покажешь, что ты усвоил.</p><p>— Боюсь, я могу не усвоить с одного раза. Потребуется много раз повторить, — фыркнул Стив, кусая и вылизывая его плечи.</p><p>— Мы оба всегда знали, что слухи о твоем потрясающем интеллекте преувеличены пропагандой, — шепотом подтвердил Баки и сладко вскрикнул, когда Стив в наказание за разглашение государственной тайны прикусил его за твердый соблазнительный сосок. А потом принялся лизать его, сосать и влюбленно мучить зубами, пока Баки жадно терся о живот Стива и стискивал его сильными ногами, фактически закинув их Стиву на поясницу.</p><p>Они оба кончили снова, просто касаясь друг друга, еще до того, как дело дошло до анальной смазки, которую Баки лишь уже после этого принес из своей комнаты.</p><p>Это было похоже на какой-то волшебный праздник: Рождество и день рожденья в один день — с исполнением всех желаний, с целым Баки вместо всех подарков, с целым Баки, который отвечал на любые ласки, давал себя трогать везде, млел и таял равно от невинных и самых откровенных поцелуев, которыми Стиву требовалось запечатлеть его тело.</p><p>Когда спустя бесконечность нежностей и бесстыдства, Стив наконец взял простертого вниз лицом Баки, лежа у него на спине, руки вдоль рук, ноги вдоль ног, вошел в него своим членом всего в несколько бережных упорных движений уже до корня, они оба замерли так, переживая случившееся.</p><p>Баки мокро дышал в подушку и только снова и снова повторял:</p><p>— Стив, Стив, это ты. Это же ты. Это ты. Я тебя чувствую. Это ты, Стив. Во мне. Это ты. Охренеть. Ты огромный. Ты охрененный. Боже, это ты. Так глубоко.</p><p>— Это я, — едва справляясь с языком, подтвердил Стив. — Ты как, Баки? Тебе не больно? Не тяжело?</p><p>— Мне... Просто дай мне привыкнуть. Еще секунду, — речь Баки потеряла отчетливость, и Стив буквально почувствовал, что у него рот полон слюны. — Не вздумай вынимать! Ты просто вселенский. Тебя так много, как я мечтал. Ну, давай, детка, давай постепенно. Мне все нравится, Стиви, просто давай постепенно. А то я тут взорвусь от такого счастья.</p><p>Баки чуть прогнулся, прижимаясь задницей снизу, поерзал, ослепительно лаская член Стива своими нутром сразу со всех сторон.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, — искренне сказал Стив и аккуратно качнулся, вынимая до половины и снова заполняя собой. Потом еще и еще.</p><p>Баки вцепился в подушку обеими руками и застонал, заглушая эти звуки об ткань.</p><p>— Оооо! Умммм. Оооо! Стиви, еще! Еще так.</p><p>Стив прижался лицом к его мокрой шее, не замечая, как целует кожу там, куда может дотянуться губами. Закрыл глаза и весь отдался желаниям тела Баки, его жажде, его жадности до удовольствия, песне, крику его нутра, восторгу и растерянной ослепляющей радости. Нежности, доверию, нарастающему лавиной восторгу.</p><p>Баки был живой струной, живым нервом, чувственным, открытым, отдавшим себя. И Стив, всегда менее восприимчивый, эмоционально и физически закрытый, будто окунался в него, позабыв свое собственное острое наслаждение, жадно впитывал собой ликование Баки. Делал все, чтобы дать ему еще больше восторга, удержать на вершине, неотвратимо сталкивая при этом за край.</p><p>Кончая, Баки закричал и забился, а потом обмяк, растекаясь под неудержимо рвущимся вслед за ним, стремящимся догнать его Стивом. Упавшим в пропасть через край спустя всего минуту-другую вслед за любимым.</p><p>— Тебе рекомендована интенсивная терапия, — пуская слюни в простыню, прошептал Баки.</p><p>Стив только замычал в ответ без слов и без смысла, и ощутил, как твердые пальцы протеза ласково убрали с его виска слипшиеся волосы.</p><p>Они подремали, без всяких мыслей переплетясь руками и ногами. А когда Стив проснулся, Баки потерся о его висок и сказал:</p><p>— Шури рассказывала мне, что их народ долгое время верил, что эпидемии посылает богиня Бастет, чтобы наказать людей, когда они думают и поступают неправильно. Это предупреждение. И это приказ разобраться, что они делают не так и изменить свою жизнь. Довольно радикальный способ внушения, — Баки грустно хмыкнул и добавил. — Принцесса Шури — ученый, ей это казалось глупым и диким. Но если... если «Пыль» научит всех не отворачиваться друг от друга, не отталкивать, тянуться, касаться... может быть, в ней есть смысл?</p><p>— Прости, что был таким тупым идиотом, — пробормотал Стив и мазнул губами по небритой челюсти Баки, куда дотянулся. — Прости, что напугал тебя.</p><p>— Господи, Стив, ты — это ты. Тупой идиот. Пугать меня — твое кредо, — с нежностью прошептал Баки. — Но, когда я рядом с тобой, я даже пугаюсь не так сильно. И твоя тупость кажется почти милой.</p><p>— Я тебе это припомню, — проворчал Стив, молча сгреб его обеими руками и распластал у себя на груди. Собственнически и однозначно.</p><p>Он не хотел думать, что и как их свело. Он знал, что теперь ничему не позволит изменить это.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>